


椚丘中学纪事

by Triglav



Series: E组往事录 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「第一百种画眼睛的方式也是错误的。」木匠先生说。<br/>「但除此之外我全都画对了。」幼儿园小朋友们的毕加索说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Wingman

银白发色的艺术家在等一个机会。

他的手心因紧张而汗湿，呼吸也紊乱好似缺氧，世界在他的听觉中静默。舞台上聚光灯的中心敌人在高谈阔论，舞台下的暗影里他却什么也看不清，身负重任的十五岁中学生险些以为自己有夜盲症。他只看得见自己苍白得诡异的双手，十根纤长手指僵硬、几乎痉挛，同时却又以超越思维的迅疾速度执行着仿佛来自于意识之外的某一处的命令；在接下来的短短时间内要用到的材料和工具全都放在面前，只留一个模糊的形状；还有手中紧握的那颗人造的面目空白的头颅，银发的奇袭者猜想自己大概没有时间给它画上眼睛。

他本也不知道该如何画它的眼睛。

同来的、与他同样年轻且不知所措的暗杀者们另有任务，在他的四周——或者隔了几排观众席的距离上——片刻不停地、无声而轻捷地更换着位置。此前他们从未练习过这类布置精巧的洗牌战术，今天实行起来却毫无差错。他几乎是惊讶的，若不是连这半秒钟的余暇都没有的话，他一定会回过头去，看看黑暗里那些朋友们「倏」地从他身后掠过的疾影。前线只他一位创作组成员，未来的大导演与游走在法律边缘的摄影师纷纷被致命病毒击败，这会儿在山脚下发着高热。他很担心他们，虽说再多的担忧也无济于事。  
凝结的汗珠从尖削的下巴滴落，他及时抬起手臂挡住，没影响到手中的重要工作。恰好从他身后经过的同伴宽慰地拍拍他的肩膀，他没有空、也懒得去管那究竟是谁，反正肯定不是他希望被对方拍肩膀的那个人：跟他同班的那位甚至很难称得上是「朋友」的重要的年轻人，这会儿被托付了关键任务，不可能分神做任何事，何况他好像从来都没有注意过他。  
章鱼怪物极富辨识性的声音从最前排远远传来，这其中没有一条指令是给他的；大个子的不良少年一边大骂自己的班主任，一边忘我且投入地制造噪音。尚未成名的画家感觉自己的嘴角扭曲了一下，他正忙于给一团拖布扎造型，认为这一通敲锣打鼓大概是一件好笑的事，但夜色降临之后，他便再也没有笑过了。

还有多久？

发色颇为招摇的中三男生不声不响，听杀老师给3年E组绝无仅有的两位神枪手做战前动员，同时扎紧手中的窗帘布。现在万事俱备，他调整一下重心，好令自己随时能将刚才在黑暗中制作完成的假人举起来，代替已经就位的狙击手做加斯特罗的靶子。他最终没画出假人的眼睛，用拖布做成的头发倒是因地制宜地上好了色。自诩是个创作者的年轻人现在觉得他们班那位有「贫乏委员」之称的男生班长着实深不可测：制造假人的用具全都是这位实干家一路上边扶着受伤的指挥官前行边顺便收集的。艺术家刚才用一盒来路不明的鞋油与不配套的刷子把假人的头发涂抹成深黑颜色，匆匆在眼睛的位置抹上些黑白色块。正式行动前的短暂时间里，他努力调整呼吸，试图平复紧张心情，逐渐适应黑暗的视觉突然便捕捉到左前方那位备受信任的狙击手的背影。

 

狙击手闻见火药的味道。  
他手中握着一把略有磨损的M60。枪是别人的，真枪，他此前从未用过，数分钟前才拿到手。深黑色的枪身泛着金属特有的寒气，从指尖开始浸透每一寸皮肤每一根神经，一路蔓延到肩颈。他从额发和瞄准镜之后观察自己即将举枪射击的对象，吊顶聚光灯的支架被他锁定在坐标系的正中。从这个角度望过去灯光略微炫目，在他不由自主地眨眼的同时，杀老师又一次让他更换了位置：  
「想当建筑师的男生请前移三排，向右横穿观众席，再前移二排，在左方四位待机——女孩子里身高最高的那位同学……」  
章鱼怪物裹在保护膜里喋喋不休，舞台上加斯特罗气急败坏却无可奈何。视力绝佳的狙击手收了枪，弓着腰从一排座位的中央疾跑到过道。他与恰好也接到指令的女生班长擦肩而过，两人默契地朝对方点了点头。  
她看起来有些紧张。狙击手想。可过会儿就要动手的那个人不是她。

那么，她是在为谁担心？  
他感觉自己肩上的责任又重了一分。

横穿杀老师指定的那一排观众席时，他经过了3年E组那位「只有美术是5分」的艺术系男生。银色头发的奇袭者从埋伏行动的开始就没挪过窝，一直蹲在这排观众席后悄无声息地执行自己的任务，他的肩胛骨收得极紧，头低垂着，脖颈折出一种诡异尖锐的角度。千叶龙之介在一整排坐席外便感觉到这位同班男生的紊乱呼吸，尚未成年的准建筑师动作先于大脑思考，脚下一刻也未停步，在掠过菅谷创介身后的瞬间，安抚性地拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
他很少仅凭直觉做事，在做出每一个决定之前，都会慎之又慎地再三考虑可能的后果。他也很少为自己的选择后悔，即使很多时候结局非他所愿。  
可是现在，当他在杀老师指定的最佳狙击点就位，肾上腺素点燃血管烧灼心脏，开战前习以为常的忐忑与不可思议的冷静之中，千叶龙之介后悔于自己的唐突。  
……是不是做了多余的事？他和菅谷好像并没有那么熟，倒不如说连话也很少跟对方讲……  
眼前胶着的战况已经不再允许他考虑这些，山底处在死亡威胁之下的同伴正等着他们打败敌人、带去解药。他再一次校正准星，在脑海里预演扣下扳机后的三秒钟：毫发无伤因而放松警惕的敌人，聚光灯碎裂的清脆声响，满地倒映着刺眼灯光的玻璃碎片、耀目如恒星的舞台，他的那位最可靠的搭档紧接着会补上的一枪。  
拥有冗长名字的人工智能在他的耳机里悄声做出新一句提示，千叶轻轻颔首，知道她一定能看见。杀老师在观众席的第一排再清楚不过地叫他和速水凛香的名字，比以往更加滔滔不绝：  
「……完全没有必要独自承担所有的压力，」他说，千叶从这亮黄色章鱼平常没个正形的声音里听出些严肃的意味来，「这正是战友二字存在的意义。他们一直在你们的身旁，随时准备接过你们手中的枪，所以，你们大可放心地扣动扳机。」*  
他是对的。

初出茅庐的狙击手当晚只用了一枚子弹，自舞台向观众席射出的、本该置千叶于死地的另一枚子弹所洞穿的则是菅谷手中假人的头颅。从高处下坠的沉重灯具几乎撞断加斯特罗的脊骨，而真正制胜的那次射击来自于速水，沉默寡言的漂亮姑娘击落了那位强大敌人爱之如命的危险武器。寺坂龙马兴高采烈，掏出胶带冲上舞台把昏迷的加斯特罗捆得严严实实；女孩子们围住速水，千叶握着枪，和她完成一次真心实意的击掌。  
「三分之一，」千叶仿佛听见一个熟悉的声音——他自己的声音——这样说，「不，你承担的责任甚至比三分之一更少。」  
「我知道。」他第一次觉得这也是个不错的选择，艺术家男生在数分钟内做好的幌子代替他挡下所有的攻击，神射手女孩杀伐果断、冷静异常、比他更适合当那个做出最后一击的人——他愿意百分之一百地信任他们，愿意把重要的事情交予他们——  
「我为此而骄傲。」


	2. Collision of Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庙会谈话。

「你在想什么？」  
速水凛香问他。这问题突如其来、直截了当，他一时没能理解她的意思。  
「你最近一直不在状态。」  
一向寡言的漂亮女孩解释道，声音是关切的。

他和速水坐在一大片草坪上，像是小成本文艺电影里典型的，七月庙会到高潮时一群离家出走的高中生三三两两坐着看焰火的碧绿草坪。他们确也刚从祭典的热闹气氛里脱身不久，确切地说，是在射击游戏摊位的老板把他们的大头照贴到看板上，用深黑加粗的马克笔写明「此二人禁止光顾」之后。同班的朋友们三五成群，在他们周围不远处聊天、大笑、分享夜宵、吹风喝茶、嬉闹着等待夏夜花火。五分钟前冈岛大河和杀老师一起向他挤眉弄眼，比手画脚提醒他要「珍惜机会」，千叶龙之介不得不叹服于以他们为首的、三年E班八卦组的坚持不懈。  
事实上，从普久间岛回到东京以后，千叶和速水的确没辜负这些友善而爱看热闹的好事者的期待，像模像样地约过几次会。但从电影院或水族馆开始的一天，无一例外地会在射击场的一隅结束，相比普通的同龄学生所偏好的约会形式，他们更习惯一言不发地待在相邻的射击位，把一颗颗子弹准确地送入靶心。第三次从射击场回家的路上，速水坦诚地对他说：「我觉得这样不对。」  
千叶悄悄松一口气，他与她有完全相同的感受。他们的性格太过相似，就连对于对方的看法也分毫不差：他们可以成为极好的朋友，可以通过一个眼神预知彼此的下一步行动，两个人独处时也能够不再拘束，不必刻意斟酌便能与对方保持彼此都觉得惬意的距离。至于杀老师所期待的下一步进展——他们当即认真严肃讨论过这个问题，仿佛科学研究、几何证明——兹事体大，他们决不多说半句废话；并且二人在一分钟后迅速达成一致、否决提案，如释重负约好数日后直接在射击场见面。  
和「另一个自己」谈恋爱的感觉实在是有些可怕，千叶光是想象一下画面便觉不寒而栗。他是独子，此前从未设想过有一位手足会是怎样的一种情形。对他来说，速水像是他没有血缘关系的孪生姐妹，他们甚至不用语言就能交流，他愿意把所有的心事都说给她听。虽然千叶在没有必要的时候一向不怎么开口，而作为同伴的速水总是与他同样沉默。

「你真的没事吗？」速水再次向他确认，千叶偏过头去，在刘海后认真地看他的这位朋友：她穿一身应景的曙色浴衣，怀中有两只此前赢来的毛绒玩偶，和每一个同龄女孩一样温和拘谨，看上去全然不具备一个移动狙击的达人所该有的肃杀风格。可是毋庸置疑，她的浴衣腰带里一定藏着对杀老师专用手枪和替换的弹夹，预计在庙会结束后还能和班上的女生们合作出一次手。千叶收回目光，回答她的问题：  
「我没事。……你别担心。」  
他的内心比显露出来的表情更加无辜（当一个人把眼睛藏起来，别人会以为他的迷惑等同心虚），思量再三也不明白速水指的究竟是什么。黑发的年轻人今晚射击的手感绝佳，好似被战争之神和幸运之神同时眷顾，端起枪来简直就是「不在状态」的反义词。从庙会的摊位上赢到的模型和拼图多得他根本没法一次拿走，大半都送给了恰巧路过的矶贝悠马，好让他带回家去哄还在上小学的弟弟。千叶龙之介觉得现在的自己正处在十五年人生中最为轻松加愉快的一刻，即使他还得分神考虑如何才能杀死一个危险程度足以摧毁地球的二十马赫怪物，需要操心的事情也无非是昨天就已经操心过的那一些，不知速水到底是从何看出他有哪里不对劲。  
「……可是你的枪不会骗我，」刚过十五岁生日的女孩子仍旧坚持她的观点，「你一定有没做完的事。」

千叶本想解释，无论是射击场里那些轻飘飘的、给业余爱好者过瘾用的气枪，还是庙会摊位上连准星都偏了十万八千里的、塑料壳的廉价玩具，都不是速水所说的「他的枪」。更何况枪没有思想，既不能骗人，也不会说真话。他和速水的思考模式和逻辑体系相近，作战过程中无论发生什么意外情况都能默契地合作解决。但有的时候，比如说现在，速水显然有与他截然不同的看法，而他完全猜不到她推理出此种定论的过程。他最后决定不说话，试图冥思苦想出一个答案：速水既然这么说了，那便一定有她的道理。拥有E组最好的动态视力的移动狙击之王摇着团扇，喝一杯已经冷掉的茶，不动声色地观察千叶的反应。  
人潮熙攘，周遭的风却是沉静的。千叶把注意力投向稍远的地方，一一确认同伴们的行踪：赤羽业今晚在抽奖摊位狠赚了一笔，心情大好，因而向杀老师施加精神攻击时用词也比往常更加毒辣精到，杉野友人和神崎有希子正用一种惊恐而敬畏的眼神看着他，旁边的潮田渚看样子则完全放弃了吐槽；前原阳斗难得地没去搭讪女生，也没和冈野日向追追打打、上蹿下跳，他安静下来独自出神的样子好像完全变了个人；矶贝坐在前原身旁给家里打电话，似乎是在哄年纪最小的妹妹去睡觉，千叶听见他许诺她明天做一顿美味的晚饭；半数的女孩子们穿浴衣，另外一半则是夏季便服，聚在一处谈论千叶一点也听不懂的时尚话题；三村航辉和冈岛大河的摄影器材已然就位，两个人的脸都消失在镜头后面，虽说冈岛镜头所指的方向实在微妙，以E班女生们的敏锐度，大约不出半分钟这位摄影师便会被片冈惠就地正法。  
他很快发现人群中少了一个人，创作组的另一位成员菅谷创介远离嘈杂人声，盘膝坐在路灯光圈的边缘。银白发色的艺术家刚刚翻开画夹，身边摊着装有各式画笔和刻刀的文具袋，手里同时握有数种颜色的彩铅。狙击手知道他的这位同伴熟悉每一支笔的色调和笔尖的粗细，就如同他熟知自己那把精密枪械的每一个零件。  
他知道他在等焰火，比谁都要热切。  
千叶看着菅谷，路灯的光略微映亮这瘦削的年轻人苍白的侧脸，那表情看起来专注又虔诚。菅谷仰头凝视夜空，正准备画一张尽可能完美的速写，不曾意识到有谁的目光曾在他身上盘桓片刻。千叶慢慢地对速水说：  
「我确实忘记了一件事……」

速水平和地回望千叶，听他结束这个句子：  
「我忘了跟一个人说谢谢。」

奇怪的是，在此之前，千叶完全没有意识到自己欠着菅谷一句道谢。在他想起这件事的此刻，也只是模模糊糊地有种「必须这么做」的义务感，而不知其中原因。普久间岛事件对千叶的影响太过深远，余震一路绵延到十几日后的现在。  
第一学期的时候，作为战术的一环，菅谷创介在乌间老师的体育课上做过很多次假人。实际上这件事的技术难度并不十分高，谁都能用树枝、木棍和绳子扎出个人形支架，区别在于造型和速度。菅谷心灵手巧，那些用作材料的树枝被吉田大成和村松拓哉砍下来捆成一扎，视力绝佳如千叶者虽可一眼判断出每一根木料的长短，却无法做到菅谷那般出手精准。天赋惊人的造型师永远记得让千叶的假人比速水的大一号，他以极快的速度打绳结、把塞入填充料的假人头颅塑成以假乱真的形状，十根修长手指舞出残影，像钢琴家敲击黑白琴键；他给那些假人做发型、上色，用美工剪刀，和萱草色或者黑橡色的快干颜料，偶尔会抱怨一下存货用得太快；最后再给它们披上好动的男生们穿旧的运动服外套。这些假人被他们藏在河岸边、森林里，擅长排兵布阵的矶贝、片冈或者业会指定好位置，这曾好几次蒙骗过教会他们各种作战技巧的乌间老师。甚至，在山顶酒店一战之前，他们已经在普久间岛上利用过一次这个战法，给假人披上千叶和速水自己的衣服，从嗅觉方面迷惑被他们在海中围攻的杀老师。这是负责后勤和支援的菅谷创介在这间暗杀教室中所要担负的责任，好比千叶和速水的责任就是从远处狙击目标，前原、矶贝、片冈和冈野负责近身作战，业和渚做出其不意的伏兵。每个人都有自己的任务，千叶不必因为菅谷干了自己分内的活而向他致谢——那样反而显得比较奇怪。  
但是对付加斯特罗的那一次是不一样的。敌人的手中有火器，真枪实弹、一触即发，是……会死的。乌间老师大半个晚上都因毒气而丧失战斗能力，渚不得不独自对付一个精神失常的防卫省精英，速水只差一点就被加斯特罗射出的子弹擦过皮肤。千叶和速水彼此协作，在他们之间，比起语言，行动更能令对方了解自己感激的心情，他照顾着速水的死角，正如速水会注意他的盲点。而菅谷……菅谷和速水不一样。即使座位离得不远，他们依然不常交谈，朋友圈也少有重合，午饭时偶尔同坐，不过是一起吃过几顿午餐便当的交情。这样一位半生不熟的同班同学，却在黑暗里替他吸引开加斯特罗全部的注意力，即使明白杀老师绝对不会让学生真正涉险，千叶仍叹服于菅谷当晚所展现出的技艺与勇气。他看过那个就地取材的假人最后的结局，子弹精确地洞穿眉心（是的，菅谷为它画了眉毛）、脑后棉絮四散、贯出口大，像推理小说里一再提到的细节。  
他很感激菅谷，尽管他尚不明白自己是为何而感谢他，又应该如何对他说出这声「谢谢」。

「……那么，你现在会去向他道谢吗？」速水说，并没有问他「这个人是谁」。千叶有种感觉，她一定知道自己话中所指的对象，这位可靠队友的第六感一向准得吓人。他刚想回答她的问题，祭典的第一朵焰火便升上夜空。  
美丽的、繁盛的、明亮的、耀眼的、令人目眩神迷的焰火， 千叶和速水一起仰着头看。不远处的矢田桃花赞叹地说了一句什么，他没听清，速水则轻笑出声。直到这些覆盖整片天空的火药之花燃尽、坠落，速水仍在等他的回答。  
「不是今天。」千叶用余光瞄菅谷，菅谷埋头作画。他相信那一定会是幅卓越的作品：  
「也不是明天……以后总有机会的。」


	3. For The Mountains

他翻开数学课本，从书包里拿出笔记和文具袋，假装自己正准备认真听课，然后一头倒在课桌上，一边脸颊贴着被太阳晒得暖融融的桌面。面对澎湃睡意，他一向明智地选择不去挣扎。  
前排的杉野友人回过身来，轻轻敲两下他的桌子。他头也不抬，问：「什么事？」  
「大家都走了，菅谷你不去吗？」杉野问。  
「去哪里……？」他挣扎着抬头。果不其然，教室里的人顷刻间已走空大半。

菅谷创介昨晚几乎熬了个通宵，过了一个充实而极富教育意义的夜晚：他画图到深夜，又开始翻着字典啃杀老师不久前借给他的一本英文版的弗里达·卡洛的传记，并在二十五页之后顺利与睡神相约幽冥。趴在书桌上睡着的结果是臂膀酸麻，还落了枕、梦见自己满世界追杀一只变色龙一般的、笑声无比讨打的章鱼（这好像就是他的现实生活，所谓日有所思夜有所梦，可是这一晚他没梦见那位平常都会出现在他梦中的重要的年轻人）。惊醒时，已经是第二节课的时间，他赶在第三节课开始前狂奔到山顶上的旧校舍，一路上困得好几次想就地躺下。拎着书包翻窗进入教室的时候，他连片冈惠关心的问话声都没听见。  
「院子里，茅野说她有新的暗杀计划……也是，毕竟菅谷你迟到了啊。」  
善良的杉野如此说道。菅谷对前者提供的这一情报表示感谢，同时暗自掐了把胳膊，好令自己保持最低限度的清醒神志。  
「那个课本是怎么回事，今天是三连休，原本是不用上课的……菅谷你睡得不清醒啦？」赤羽业经过他的桌子，言辞犀利一如既往，声音里似乎还带了点莫名其妙的同情。这位E班著名地头蛇之一的目光在菅谷的胳臂上停留了一秒钟，那里正有一块淤青颜色逐渐变得分明。  
气温还是没有回落，他们都穿着夏季的短袖校服，一时间找不到能把淤青遮起来的方法。菅谷反射性地用左手护住不久前惨遭他自己摧残的那一小片皮肤。业移开了视线，等杉野理干净桌面，和他一起走出教室。菅谷在原地呆坐一分钟，打开手机看日历。他的确读书读到头脑昏沉，忘记了今天不必来上课，也忘记了昨晚茅野群发给全班的消息。又过了一分钟，他出现在校舍的前院，胳膊上多了两块淤青，和其他人一起，盯着草坪中央巨大的布丁模具，神情保持一种高度一致的目瞪口呆。

没错，这千真万确，是只有那个最爱吃甜食的茅野枫才能想出来的暗杀计划。菅谷想。绿头发的小个子女孩干劲满满，指挥着被防卫省公款雇佣来的甜品业界专业人士有条不紊地倒车、停车、搬下种种匪夷所思的工具——几乎每一件都比她要高——摆放到合适的位置。奥田爱美手里拿着一大包白色头巾，递给菅谷一条。他接过来，维持着被震撼到的表情系好，在脑后打一个挺括的蝴蝶结。仓桥阳菜乃称赞他：「啊，小菅，结打得真漂亮！」  
「谢谢，你今天也很漂亮。」他脱口而出，仿佛前原阳斗附体。人在真正困倦的时候，说出的话多半不由大脑控制。但实际上，菅谷的确觉得仓桥是个好看的女孩子。每一位女性都有自己独特的美丽，在这一点上，他的看法亦与椚丘中学头号花花公子前原阳斗相似。  
对这夸奖，仓桥欣然受之，然后从不知什么地方变出一份计划书，上面密密麻麻的手写字体，是茅野的字迹。「你今天一整天都要和小千一起干活。」她把装订好的纸卷翻到第二页，如此宣称，同时伸手向后，精准地抓住正巧路过的千叶的胳膊，把他拽到菅谷面前来。做这件事的同时，她连头都没有偏一下。  
「拜托你了。」千叶跟仓桥配合无间，认真地向他点点头。留着看不见眼睛的发型的年轻人已经系好了围裙，他正捧着另一条相同款式的，向菅谷伸出手来。

菅谷按照指令，和千叶一起专心干活。他跟在千叶身后，如回光返照，指哪打哪，绝不含糊，同时尽力忍住在千叶后背的校服上作画，或者撩起他刘海看一看的冲动。工作量很大，他们甚至没有余暇跟彼此说上两句话，只在巨大布丁的周围不停奔波，偶尔听茅野讲解两句她的制作思路。其间千叶数度看着菅谷胳膊上的淤青欲言又止，菅谷决定下次把自家姐姐用得不习惯的那瓶遮瑕膏也放进自己的工具盒。以防万一，他想。  
工程近半，村松拓哉隔着大老远叫菅谷过去。下垂眼的前不良少年在布丁顶端的平台上，扛一把火焰喷枪；菅谷站在地面，身旁有一个忙于对照表格确认布丁底部温度的千叶。村松扯着嗓子往下喊：「菅谷，这边需要你帮忙，有空的话就过来一下！」吉田大成以同样的洒脱姿势扛着另一把喷枪，在他身旁大声补充（或曰拆台）：「这家伙刚才大话连篇，现在又说自己做不来，所以要你帮忙。拜托啦，菅谷！」  
村松大怒，二人就手拿着喷枪开始干架，直到被嫌他们烦的狭间绮罗罗当场压制。方才的武斗中略占上风的吉田在狭间的监视下从平台护栏边探出个发型很有特色的头，说：「总之这边需要你，上来一下吧，菅谷！」  
有求必应的菅谷征求千叶意见，问：「我先上去了，你一个人也没问题吧？」  
「你等一下。」千叶说，他匆匆在手里的表格上打了几个勾，然后把整个文件夹塞给木村正义，后者一直在前院四处游荡，并且利用自己的身高优势，以高个子的男生们为屏障，躲避茅野的视线。E组里数这位矮个子男生速度最快，负责担任此次和每一次行动的联络员。因为同为高机动组的冈野日向坚持要全程参与布丁的制作，全部的跑腿工作都落到了木村一个人身上，此时他正在尽力装死，却还是被工作狂模式全开的茅野从人群里捞了出来，只得无奈地以龟速向千叶挪动。千叶嘱咐木村要把这些表格都交到茅野手上，然后对菅谷说：「现在没事了，我跟你一起去。」  
菅谷受宠若惊——继普久间岛的合作之后再一次和千叶搭档干活，对菅谷来说，这件事本身就幸运得简直不真实——他觉得自己今天回家路上应该买注彩票。

按照茅野制订的计划，村松和吉田一整天都待在布丁上部，火烤焦糖、喷涂奶油，为布丁做大部分的装饰性工作。他们俩即使是在E班男生中也算是力气大的，能搬得动重物，加之村松是拉面店老板的儿子，家学渊源，做这些事情本该信手拈来。可当菅谷和千叶沿着梯子爬到布丁顶端，他们看见的是一整块布丁表层的，由焦糖、奶油和数种果酱绘成的鬼画符。  
「这是什么？」千叶问道，光看他没被头发遮起来的那半张脸，也能感到这位狙击手此时的惊讶。  
「吉田刚才想画的摩托车。」村松幸灾乐祸地出卖队友。他的上衣凌乱、嘴角也青了一块，显然与吉田打过不止一架。  
「有一半是村松干的。」吉田当即回击。他的围裙皱巴巴的，看起来村松曾试图用吉田腰间的围裙系带弹死这位酷爱无照驾驶摩托的初三生而未果。  
「现在只有菅谷能把它改回来了……」村松边说边向吉田挥拳，吉田侧身闪避，顺着惯性劈出一记落空的手刀，一边接上他的下一句：「……得同时考虑到口味和图案的安排，弄不好，茅野可是要杀人的。」  
二人苦中作乐，用相互推卸责任和开玩笑式的打架来忘却对于布丁魔王形态的茅野枫的恐惧。狭间懒得理他们，转头问菅谷：「情况如何？」  
菅谷本来昏昏欲睡，全靠着某种不可告人的雀跃感勉力保持清醒。可是，他在看到一片狼藉的布丁表面的刹那却精神奋发，一瞬间便萌生了无穷的创作欲。  
「这个可以改，」他用一种连自己也没意识到的权威语气发话，「交给我。」

「厉害啊。」村松赞叹地看着布丁。  
「真厉害啊。」吉田赞叹地看着菅谷。  
「这个应该很好吃吧？」然后他们异口同声地说。  
菅谷单手扛一把巨大的奶油裱花笔，像扛一把巨斧、一柄长枪、一件最锋利的兵器。他在离他们稍远的地方，一路走，一边为他的创作收尾，没有听见吉田和村松在说什么。千叶安静地听两位前不良少年的对话，他不喜欢甜食，并且记得菅谷也在某一次的午餐时分说过对此没有兴趣，但此时的菅谷大概是这个前院里除了茅野枫之外最为认真的人——就连一向爱操不必要的心的矶贝和片冈也都怀着郊游似的轻快心情，把手上的工作当做游戏——在有关「艺术」啊「创作」啊的这些事情上，菅谷从不妥协、毫无动摇，画笔和刻刀之于他，就像狙击枪和子弹之于千叶。那是他们在这间教室里最重要的武器、是一位永远不会背离自己的朋友，它们像脚下坚实的土地一般，支撑他们急切地渴望着变强的决心。  
临时客串甜点师的艺术家完成了村松突发奇想分配给他的任务，走回堆放着各种工具和材料的平台，等待茅野上来验收成果。千叶递给他一瓶矿泉水，菅谷渴极，迅速拧开瓶盖牛饮。他还没来得及向千叶道谢，最擅长哪壶不开提哪壶的村松便问他：「你的胳膊怎么了？」  
闻言菅谷即刻呛水，咳得惊天动地。狭间原本对他们的谈话兴致缺缺，现在却十分感兴趣地从吉田背后探身过来，眼神不遮不掩、光明正大，绕着菅谷左臂的三处淤青逡巡一圈，使得他当场产生了自己刚刚成为一只巫毒娃娃的诅咒对象的可怖错觉。  
「昨天晚上做雕塑的时候，出了一点意外……」菅谷努力装出云淡风轻的语气信口胡说，这种伪装出来的漫不经心也许蒙骗过了神经大条的村松和吉田，但他确信自己听见了狭间的一声冷笑。  
他突然觉得气温变冷了。  
所幸此时茅野一蹦三跳地（对此菅谷大跌眼镜）出现在金属梯架的顶端，满意地沿着布丁边缘临时搭建出来的步道走了一圈，然后对吉田和村松进行大肆夸奖。二人当之有愧，心虚地听着，又不好意思承认自己适才的偷懒。狭间嘲讽地看着他们，于是两位椚丘商业街的未来之星仿佛连身高也缩矮了十公分。  
菅谷趁此机会拍了拍千叶的肩，示意他跟自己一起下楼。千叶没意见，跟在菅谷身后爬下长长的镂空台阶，茅野充满活力的声音追在他的脚步后面：  
「草莓酱和橘子酱的颜色搭配得很好看……不过这个图案，应该不是村松君你画的吧？看上去像是菅谷君的手笔……咦，菅谷君人呢？」  
菅谷已经走完大半台阶，手心里握一把汗。二十秒前他拉千叶跑路的仓皇举动和现在下台阶的惊人速度实在太像逃命，这的确也是为了躲开狭间绮罗罗那好像能够洞悉一切秘密的审视。千叶对此一定有所怀疑。果然，他没等菅谷下到台阶的最后一级，便在他身后说：  
「你的胳膊…… 」  
千叶开口的瞬间，菅谷大脑空白，脚下停顿。他一言不发，背影呈现一个突兀的定格。  
「绝对不是雕刻时的事故。」  
千叶冷静地陈述道。菅谷忙于在根本不可能的地方寻找哆啦A梦的任意门，对于千叶说的话，他很想做到左耳朵进右耳朵出。  
但他做不到。

「没事吧？」  
千叶问。

这下好了。菅谷想。再好不过了。   
他无法对这样的千叶说谎。

千叶没再说话，也没有任何动静从他那边传过来。菅谷一只脚踩在下面一级台阶上，全身重心放在一个不尴不尬的位置，脖颈僵硬、动弹不得；要是他再紧张一点的话，小腿的肌肉说不定也会抽筋。背景音是不远处二十五位沉湎于甜品制作事业的同班同学发出的笑声、说话声、打闹声和惊叹声，构建出一片他习以为常的、令人愉快的嘈杂声响。在名为「暗恋」的绝望漩涡之中挣扎已久的银发年轻人脑袋乱哄哄的，许多种思绪在那些不知名的蜿蜒沟回里进行一场旷古卓绝的外太空战争，他不知道自己该选择其中的哪一个做解决方式。  
「……昨天晚上我没有做雕刻，」他最终决定实话实说，「是在给不破写的小说画插图，没注意时间……今天起晚了，一直很困，所以、其实，这些淤青……都是我自己掐出来的。」  
他明白那双掩藏在刘海后面的锐利眼睛正注视着他。他因此唇干舌燥、心跳加速，又因此而踌躇不定、无地自容。  
「淤青的话……要早点揉开。」半晌，身后的千叶慢慢地对他说。菅谷不敢回头、不敢有所动作，他怀疑自己可能已经忘记了走路的正确姿势。发生在他思维中的那场超维度战争现在好像变成了夏日庙会上的焰火，画面静止，配色温暖，停留在花火绽开的一瞬。  
「否则，下次如果在乌间老师的体育课上伤到同一个地方，会很痛。」见他不说话，千叶便又补充。  
菅谷想，真好啊。千叶没有说，你睡得太晚了。千叶没有说，睡觉要紧还是画画要紧。千叶没有说，下次不要掐自己的胳膊。  
千叶说，淤青要早点揉，否则再撞到了会很痛。

他很感激这样的千叶。千叶龙之介不会说多余的话——这位明明身在「终点之E班」却前途无量的年轻狙击手本来就不是个爱说话的人，也不会对菅谷所做的事、所坚持的准则做出任何评判；千叶把那些无用的选项统统摒弃，那些毫无建设性的、可以预见每一种展开方式的对话，他们彼此都心知肚明；最终千叶给菅谷的，只有一句仿佛无关紧要、不着边际的关心。  
对菅谷创介而言，这已经是一件非常、非常奢侈的馈赠。他不希求更多，只守着这一句话便足够快乐。千叶正注视着他，千叶在担心他的手臂，菅谷闭上了眼睛。  
菅谷说：  
「好。」  
……谢谢你。

后来他们默契地没再说一个字，交流全部通过手势和眼神。不知为何，千叶看上去似乎有些尴尬，菅谷也有同感，但他清楚自己尴尬的原因和千叶的不一样。千叶是因为害羞，这位寡言的狙击手并不擅长如此直白地对他人表达关切。而菅谷自己，则是因为某些他不愿深究的、难以言说的微妙心绪。暗杀行动一如往常，在一整天的鸡飞狗跳之后宣告失败。所有人——包括铁青着脸的乌间老师——都分到了一小杯布丁，还在读中学三年级的年轻人们帮忙超时工作的甜品业者收拾完残局，三五成群围坐着享受自己的那一份战利品。  
菅谷从杀老师手中接过装着小块布丁的玻璃杯，转过头便看见千叶和速水在稍远处的法国梧桐下交谈。从菅谷所处的角度望过去，恰好能看见神枪手女孩朝着千叶的方向略微仰起的侧脸。「她可真好看。」善于欣赏美的艺术家心悦诚服地想，然后惊讶地发现速水凛香在笑。她的嘴角上扬出一个常人难以觉察的弧度，那双清潭般的漂亮眼睛透着一种称得上是温柔的光，对面的千叶似乎在跟她讲一件有趣的事，她认真地听。  
曾经有这么一段时间，三年E组的全体成员都以为速水的面部神经不支持「笑」这个表情。直到普久间岛上千叶和速水的那次仿佛好莱坞大片般的配合狙击，速水在成功击落加斯特罗的手枪后，有些羞涩地露出一个如释重负的笑容来。那时候，在场的所有男生都在内心偷偷「哇哦」了一声，觉得他们一辈子也不会忘记这个瞬间。  
秋季学期开始以后，菅谷注意到了，和千叶在一起的时候，速水总是笑着的。菅谷每天少说画十几幅速写，因而观察能力细致入微，旁人无法辨别出的、最小程度的表情变化，他都能轻轻松松地看出来。千叶和速水都不多话，因为同属狙击组，自从乌间老师强化体育课的教学之后，待在一起的时间日渐增多，久而久之，二人之间便有了他人难以涉足的默契氛围。菅谷不知道他们是否在交往，也根本不想得到这个问题的答案。他已经明白自己毫无希望，因此对身为女孩子的速水并无半分嫉妒之情；他甚至不确定速水究竟喜不喜欢千叶，女生的心思总是很难懂的；菅谷在看着速水的时候，目光里多半会带着类似对于易碎的艺术品的珍重，哪怕速水完全不是这么脆弱的女生。他心平气和，认为像速水这样的女孩子应当得到所有人的注目、敬重和爱。  
速水跟千叶站在一起，千叶低下头来和她说话，她正把一绺鬓发别到耳后。菅谷远远地看着，觉得他们俩简直像一幅画。他眼中的世界在他们之外失去声音和色彩。

……那幅画里还有一只大煞风景的明黄色章鱼，一根触手举着一台狗仔相机。  
菅谷一时不察、马失前蹄，和形貌鬼祟的杀老师落得个四目相对。杀老师躲在草丛里对着无知无觉的千叶和速水咔擦咔擦按快门，那张章鱼脸上挂着的猥琐笑容和他在办公室里瞒着学生看成人杂志时的表情惊人地相似，向菅谷投来的目光更是欠揍得令人牙痒，好像他终于在无尽的八卦事业里觅得同道中人。艺术家察觉到自己盯着同班同学看的时长超出通常标准，他向远方的杀老师干笑一下，假装自己并不尴尬，然后向右转九十度，走十步路，在冈岛大河和三村航辉的身旁坐下来。他的两位友人正讨论着今天这次失败的暗杀：  
「话又说回来，也真亏茅野能想出这样的计划，」三村说着往嘴里塞了一勺布丁，两颊鼓鼓囊囊，像一只刚刚成年、正待过冬的树松鼠，「虽然从一开始就知道会失败啦……」他把布丁咽下去，往后挪了挪，为菅谷腾出位置。菅谷对甜食没有兴趣，也并非特别讨厌，此刻他机械性地进食，感觉味同嚼蜡。冈岛接话：「失败归失败，今天我可是收获颇丰啊。」  
菅谷用膝盖想也知道他指的不是制作布丁的技术。五秒钟后，三个人的头凑在一起，看冈岛忙里偷闲拍的照片。三村以中学三年级男生敬畏的目光，冈岛以色情杂志鉴赏家「让女性退避三舍」的神情，菅谷以艺术系学生中立而客观的态度，三个人怀着三种不同的心情，注视着冈岛那台单反相机小小的屏幕。中村莉樱拉着原寿美铃从他们旁边经过，菅谷好像能用后脑勺感应到这位E班著名地头蛇之二对他们翻了个不屑的白眼。「无药可救的下品男子中学生三人组。」他听见她不留情面的评价，内心完全明白她话语中的正确性。  
冈岛的摄影作品以其艺术独创性而言，着实无可挑剔。而对菅谷来说，这些原本居心叵测的照片则是他在描摹女性人体时的必要参考素材（这显而易见，因为冈岛的镜头从不对准男生）。他的注意力集中在白色围裙底下的衣褶，定格之中的、年轻健康的骨架与肌肉，同时左耳朵进右耳朵出地听冈岛讲他如何在拍完矢田桃花的照片后摸爬滚打逃脱片冈追杀，当然，也没漏过三村在看到神崎有希子的照片时，脸上的可疑红晕。神崎松松地扎了个低马尾，把刘海夹起来，露出形状光洁好看的额头，踮着脚调整大型搅拌机里鸡蛋的用量。菅谷差点就想吹一声口哨，但他此前就决定装作没有察觉好友那不为人知的暗恋。就像三村应该也清楚菅谷「没法喜欢女孩子」的秘密，却从来没有说破。他们就是这样的朋友。  
三村在问冈岛要一份照片的拷贝，冈岛慷慨应允。菅谷捧着冈岛的单反继续往后翻相册，希图看见片冈惠的围裙装扮：这又是一个绝对不能让冈岛大河知道的秘密，他对片冈的好感一半与E组其他人的理由相同，另一半纯粹是出于美学方面的考虑，但以冈岛的秉性，一定会将其理解到奇怪的方向去。  
菅谷滑动着触摸屏的手指突然停下来，往后倒退一张图、忽略正当中矢田喂片冈吃一块布丁的冲击性画面、放大左上角——他没有看错，照片角落里的是意外入镜的他和千叶。他们并排坐在校舍门前的台阶上，菅谷腿上放着在车站前的便利店买到的三文鱼便当，正在掰开一双一次性筷子；千叶身旁放着装有便当盒的藏蓝色布包，握着笔低着头在写字板上涂涂画画；他们和其他人一样，戴着愚蠢透顶的白色头巾，胳臂因为拍摄角度的关系——菅谷庆幸自己足够镇定，不至如此轻易便脸红——仿佛贴在一起。  
他将照片恢复正常大小，退回到拍摄屏幕，沉思片刻，然后抬头问冈岛：  
「今天的照片也给我一份，可以吗？」  
他的两位友人有些惊讶地看着他。


End file.
